divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Christina
Christina is a character in the Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth. She transferred to Dauntless from Candor, and was Tris Prior's first and best friend during her initiation into Dauntless. She was first introduced when she helped Tris onto the Train after the Choosing Ceremony. Christina befriends Tris and becomes a vital part in the beginning of Tris' new life in Dauntless. She will be portrayed by Zoe Kravitz in the upcoming Divergent movie. Biography ''Divergent In Divergent, she appears as Dauntless initiate transfer from Candor. She helps Tris Prior on to the train and later they jump from the moving train together on the roof below. They become best friends. During the first test in Dauntless initiation (the physical strength test), shes paired up against Molly, who brutally beats her up and in the end she forfeits the fight. Eric, not happy with her, demands she and other initiates follow him to Chasm. He shoves her towards the railing and orders her to climb over it and hang over the other side for five minutes, if she fails to do that she will have to leave Dauntless and become factionless, or she could die. Despite her injuries, she manages to stay there for five minutes. Second time Will is placed against her to whom she also lose. During capture the flag game, she is picked by Four as one of his team members. Tris formulates the plan to capture the flag but Christina takes the flag and later apologizes to her. During the second initiation involving simulation, it is revealed that she is afraid of moths. She also starts a relationship with Will. She along with other Dauntless controlled by simulation through the Erudite serum attack on Abnegation and wakes up when Tris and Four shut it down. Also it can be very hard on her when she sees her family because they want her to come back but she doesn't and if she does what will Tris do without her. Insurgent Christina meets Tris again when the Candor are retraining her and Four. Christina tells Tris of Will's death, and Tris, lying, says she saw his death on a video. But she eventually confesses under the Truth Serum that she killed Will. At first, Christina can't forgive Tris for killing Will, but eventually, after talking to Cara (Will's sister), she does. When Christina and all the other Dauntless including Tris, Four, Uriah , Marlene , Lynn, Hector, and Kee go back to Dauntless Headquarters, Christina is the one who finds Marlene, Hector and Kee delivering a message to the Divergent and about to jump off the Pire. Christina runs to find Tris immediately because she can't seem to snap them out of their daze. Tris tells her that they can't hear or see her, and tells Christina to save Kee while she saved Hector. Christina successfully saved Kee, but by doing that, she let Marlene die. When the Dauntless and the factionless storm Erudite headquarters, Christina is shot while she and Tris attempt to reveal the Edith Prior video to the city. Personality Christina is a brave, thoughtful, witty, and somewhat kind person. She was not one of the very best initiates (still making in through initiation), but Christina worked harder than almost all the others. Christina was also noted to have a fear of moths . Christina is usually funny, bubbly and supportive to Tris and her friends, she is very brave and tough. Because she is from Candor, she can be loud-mouthed and blunt, not sugarcoating anything and saying whatever is on her mind. Christina can also be very tough, and does not care what people think of her. She likes to talk a lot too. Appearance Christina has dark brown skin and eyes. She is said to be tall, with long slender legs and a willowy frame, although in the 2014 film, her actress who plays her is shorter, 5'2" . She is also described to have short black hair. She is considered to be pretty by many people throughout the trilogy . Relationships Tris Prior ' ' They first meet on board the Dauntless train when Christina helps Tris up, and Tris advises her to sit to keep from falling. They go through most of initiation together, and their relationship strengthens during their free time when Christina helps Tris with her appearance. Soon, they are joined by Al and Will. Their relationship hits rough patches quite often, mostly when jealousy arise from Tris' successes in their activities. This is proven in the game of Capture the flag, where Christina interferes and takes the flag away from Tris, who had respectfully earned it. Also, when Will and Christina's budding relationship becomes obvious to Tris, she chooses to distance herself at times. Will ' ''' She and Will became friends early in the book. In the late part of stage 2 of initiations, Will kissed Chistina as they were walking near the train tracks, later followed by Chistina kissing Will. Will and Christina started dating just before the 3rd stage of initiation when Will punches Christina. Their relationship continues through the end of initiations where they celebrate becoming Dauntless members together. At the end of the book Tris is worried if she will ever see Christina again and is terrified to think what will happen when Christina finds Will's lifeless body in the streets. Film Portrayal Summit Entertainment bought the rights to film an adaptation of the novel. Zoe Kravitz has been cast as Christina. Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Dauntless Category:Candor Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Females